


Asassination Attempt.

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: graphic violence - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Just another day in Washington DC.





	Asassination Attempt.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Challenge DAY 3 to shoot someone.

It’s a sunny day in Washington DC. The cherry trees are blooming and I’m playing politician again. I’m accompanying the Air Force Chief of Staff, General Schwartz. He’s a good guy; I’ve known him for years since working together in Special Ops in the 80s. He has a meeting with the President and I was asked to accompany him. The man doesn’t walk around alone ya know.

Landry and some other SG folks are coming to town to meet with President also. I should get a call for that too. I am Homeworld Security after all. It could be budget or IOA related. I’m responsible for the missions and the money. The SGC has been getting short changed for Atlantis. I need to find a way to even everything out. We also need to find a way to ‘pay’ our alien employees. American dollars aren’t worth much in the Pegasus Galaxy.

I’m also thinking of taking a little vacation. Official business keeps me busy, but I need a break from the red tape. Maybe a fishing trip to Minnesota. Maybe get someone to come with me, if he will.

We’re walking down the sidewalk to the limo for the Capital Building. I see a glint of metal in a corner where it hadn’t been before. My instincts kick in. I manage a yell before I tackle Schwartz. I feel a hard blow to my head and I’m on the ground with a blue uniform under me. I can hear someone calling my name.

“Jack!”

“It’s okay.” I say then it all goes away.

I wake up in the hospital. I’m evidently not dead yet. Blue eyes capture my attention.

“You leave us and look at the mess you get yourself into.”

“You neva call, you neva write.” I’m slurring, so not good. 

“So you get shot to get my attention?” He picks up a cup of ice from the tray next to the bed and slips some chips in my mouth.

“Whadeva works.”

“I heard you’d been sick, now this. I don’t think Washington agrees with you.”

“Sucks.” I sigh. “How’s Norton?”

“General Schwartz is fine. He’s with Landry and the President. You, however, got shot in the head. The Bullet skinned off your thick skull and scared the hell out of everyone.” 

“You?”

“I’m here. Where else should I be?”

I nod and close my eyes. Where else indeed.


End file.
